


A New Seeker

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terence learns that the Slytherin team has had a roster change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Seeker

"Higgs!"

Terence sighed. He was already running late on his way to the first Slytherin team practice of the year.

"HIGGS!"

He turned to see Marcus was running toward him. He figured if Marcus wasn't at the pitch yet, he couldn't be too late. He slowed so Marcus could catch up with him.

"I've been looking all over for you, Terence. We need to talk."

Terence didn't like the tone of Marcus's voice. There was a hint of seriousness he'd never heard before.

"Well, I'm just on my way down for practice. Tell me on the way."

Marcus's eyes narrowed. "That's sort of what I need to talk to you about."

Terence stopped and turned to face him. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I know I told you that the Seeker spot was yours again this year, but I'm afraid I need to make a roster change."

"You don't say." Terence glared at Marcus. He had heard rumours that someone was being cut from the team, but those always seemed to be floating around the dungeons. He hadn't put much stock in it, and now he was wishing he had. "You're saying I'm out as Seeker, is that it?"

"Unfortunately," Marcus replied.

"And who's in?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Terence hadn't really been upset until he heard the name of his replacement. "That little git, really? We were both at the trials, no? He can barely get up onto a broom."

"I gave him a retrial." Marcus looked past Terence when he said it, a clear indication he was lying.

Terence suddenly noticed the shiny new broomstick Marcus was carrying. "A retrial, you say? I'm guess it has nothing to do with that new broom you're holding?"

Marcus sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. But I can't turn them down for the whole team. It's just, they came with some strings attached."

Terence laughed. "You know, it might have been better if you were just up front about it instead of lying. If you were trying to spare my feelings, it doesn't really follow to try to convince me that I'm a worse off Seeker than Draco Malfoy. That's actually just rude."

"Well, I'm glad you understand, then. You can still be back up Seeker."

"Just because I said I get why you're making the change, doesn't mean I agree with it, Marcus. And I think we both know I'm better than backup Seeker. If you decide you want someone who actually stands a chance to catch the Snitch, you know where to find me. Until then, have fun with your new brooms." Terence turned and started back up toward the castle.

"Terence!" Marcus called after him. "Terence, at least think about it?" He stood there until he saw Terence disappear into the castle. He wondered if he was making the right decision, but it had already been done. He took a deep breath and continued down to the pitch.


End file.
